Wraithmarsh
Wraithmarsh is a location in Fable II, a cursed swampland infested with creatures such as Banshees, Balverines and Hollow Men. The roads in Wraithmarsh have nearly vanished, causing Bloodstone to be isolated from the rest of Albion. History Wraithmarsh was once the lush and quiet farm village called Oakvale, and hometown to both Theresa, and her brother, The Hero of Oakvale. Six hundred years before Fable II, was the first devastation of the town when Jack of Blades burned it down to locate the Sword of Aeons. The survivors eventually rebuilt the village, and their lives, but was officially destroyed four hundred years later. A reckless young man who lived in Oakvale made a deal with the forces of shadow. The young man requested eternal youth, but the shadow judges required the sacrifice of every citizen of Oakvale - including the man's friends and family. The man excepted the price, thus allowing the Shadow Court to roam free in the mortal world. The Shadow Court destroyed, slaughtered, and killed every living thing in the village. The man was horrified and described the events as a "dark circus of screams". From this point forward, the Shadow Court required the man to submit one sacrifice every so often, so he would remain immortal. Over time, the nearby marshes engulfed the vacant village, and the vegetation became overgrown. Eventually, vicious creatures took hold in this region, making Wraithmarsh one of the most dangerous places in Albion. The Shadow Court now resides in a large well in the center of Wraithmarsh, made of tombs, awaiting the next sacrifice. Although Oakvale has become nothing but a bitter memory, the village's signature arch bridge still has characteristic remnants hanging over the marsh. Stranded The Hero of Bower Lake must travel through Wraithmash to reach the Hero of Skill in Bloodstone. After a cullis gate malfunctioned, the hero and their dog separate from Hammer and Garth. Once in Bloodstone, Reaver instructs the hero to take his dark seal back to Wraithmarsh and deliver it to the Shadow Court. Law and Economy Due to the hostility of the region, there are no traders, shops or inhabitable buildings, and there is no Albion Guard presence. Demon Door Terry Cotter's Army: There is a Demon Door found across the stone bridge (near the area where you first visit Wraithmarsh). To get inside, you need 10 followers to watch the Demon Door's play. Inside, you will find a house. Move through the front door and out through the back to find Terry Cotter's Army. Head to the back of the room to find a chest containing The Perforator. This is likely the same Demon Door that appeared in Barrow Fields as the location to it and the Cullis Gate are accurate to their locations in the original Fable. Points of Interest There are seven silver keys, and six Gargoyles associated with Wraithmarsh. There is one Gargoyle, and three silver keys that you cannot access until you partake in the Love Hurts quest, because they are located in Twinblade's Tomb. *'Gargoyle One' is inside the dilapidated house just behind the cage you wake up in. Go inside, he is right on the wall as you enter the house. *'Gargoyle Two' this one is on the west side of the carriage house, just before you go into the second part of Oakvale. *'Gargoyle Three' you have to take a detour to get this one. Across from the Shadow Court, there is a path going up which leads to a wooden bridge. Follow this path, and you'll come across some pillars that have seen better days. Go up the stairs that the path leads to, and at the top of the stairs, you can get a clear shot of this Gargoyle; he is on the backside of one of the pillars. *'Gargoyle Four' after the fog filled graveyard, you are running on a path through some tombs, right before you go under the bridge, there is one on the side of one of these tombs. Go to the bridge, and turn around, it is on the tomb on the right. *'Gargoyle Five' is inside the Shadow Court in the hallway where the spikes come up through the floor. It is above the doorway inside this hallway. *'Gargoyle Six' can be found in the main chamber of Twinblade's Tomb; you have to enter the chamber, and the Gargoyle is located above the doorway inside. *'Silver Key One' when you pass the carriage building into the second part of Oakvale, the first house on the left has a key inside. Go in, and go upstairs, the key is on the second floor. *'Silver Key Two' is on the left when you enter the wide open cemetery that is covered with fog. *'Silver Key Three' is down a side path just past the second Banshee. The path to Bloodstone crosses a porch of a ruined building and the side path to the silver key is just before this building on the right. *'Silver Key Four' is located in the Shadow Court, in the chamber just past the hallway with the spikes coming out of the floor. Break a wall in the far left corner of this room to reveal a hallway leading to this key. *'Silver Key Five' can be found in Twinblade's main chamber, it is to the right of the sarcophagus, and to the left of the coffin that holds Lady Grey's upper body. *'Silver Key Six' can be found in the same room as Key Five, it is inside the sarcophagus, just to the left of the first silver key, and directly in front of where the Gargoyle was situated. *'Silver Key Seven' will be directly in front of you when you leave Twinblade's Tomb. You can't miss it. :Note: These Gargoyles and silver keys are listed as a part of the total in the greater Wraithmarsh area. There are three keys, and one Gargoyle that directly correspond to you gaining access to this tomb, but for the greater Wraithmarsh area, there are a total of seven silver keys, and six gargoyles. Fast Travel There are five fast travel locations in the region. *Bloodstone Road *The Drowned Farm *The Well *The Shadow Court *Twinblade's Tomb Notes *Barrow Fields was also destroyed and is part of Wraithmarsh. *It's recommended not to bring anyone with you into Wraithmarsh, there are a few spots where you must vault that followers can't get into. *There are four noteworthy graves that can be found in Wraithmarsh. The first on the left says "Here Lies Rosie, A Teddy Bear", the second "Brom. Perished in the bandit attack"; these are referencing characters from Fable. The last two reading "Here lie the charred remains of an Oakvale villager" and "An Unknown trader. Perished in the bandit attack." also refer to Fable. Trivia *The background music in Wraithmarsh is a creepy theme and was released to the public by Lionhead prior to the launch of Fable II. It sounds like a very distorted version of the Oakvale music from the first game. * Walking under the arch bridge will lead you to a foggy area where you can see the tops of the old buildings from Oakvale. However, the game will not let you proceed into the foggy mist where Oakvale once stood. *A seventh silver key exists in Wraithmarsh even though the logbook indicates six keys. This brings the total number of silver keys in the game to 51. *Hidden somewhere in Wraithmarsh is "Madame Ursula's Home for Little Lost Souls". It's a house with two toy-boxes and a few cradles. The Cursed Snowglobe says it was once "Madame Ursula's Little Tykes School". *Somewhere in Wraithmarsh, on the ground, a box of chocolates can be found. This is possibly a reference to the chocolates the Hero of Oakvale bought for his sister Theresa at the beginning of Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. *One of the posters on a loading screen in Fable III states that Reaver has given Wraithmarsh an appeal for tourists. This may be his way of collecting sacrifices. *Wraithmarsh is visited fairly late in Fable II's single player story and the first place to feature Elder Hollow Men. The forest shares a border with Deepwood (an area mentioned but not accessible to the Hero) Bloodstone and the south sea. In Fable III it is not accessible but there are signs advertising tours around it. * In the Fable II DLC See The Future, the town that is inside the snowglobe is in fact Oakvale before it was destroyed. Category:Fable II Locations